halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Heart of Darkness/Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Fallback Plan 0906, Day 1 of Operation: NEW HOME LOST Vladmire IV, Outside UNSC base, 25 clicks from Arguna SPARTAN-003 turned and ran. He kept looking back every five seconds, whilst firing his battle rifle aimlessly at the huge machine. he looked forward and quickly ducked to avoid being hit by a rocket fired by a marine in the base. He watched as it impacted on the walker, hoping it would do some damage, but the only damage it did was leave a black mark, which hid a small dent. He carried on running towards the base doors, where he saw several marines fiddling with something. He carried on sprinting as he heard and explosion, and felt heat tingling his back. He saw the marines move, and, to his suprise, were a pair of Missile launchers, manned by two marines. They began firing at the machine as it got closer to the base. The first missile deflected off the armor, but the second impacted in a gap between the blackened armor. The missile detonated and shrapnel flew in every direction. The marines moved the deadly missile pods out of the way so the fleeing marines on the grassy plain could get through. SPARTAN-003 dived through the doors as they closed and landed next to a sand bag. He stood up. Sergeant Ryan Taylor heard the spartan shout and he ran to the wall. It was still coming, but it was slower, and there were exposed bits of armor. Ryan grabbed his a sniper rifle off a rack and took aim towards the mechanical walker. He took a look at the armor, and saw a small gap, which on the otherside had a blue Cylinder, possibly a power core. He kept his aim on it as best as he could and he was just about to pull on te trigger when a shiny, sliver alien, vaguely human, but much taller, stood in the way, his eyes meeting with Ryan's. Ryan pulled the trigger and the round flew down the barrel and supersonic speeds, and penatrated the aliens skull, tearing it open and continuing into the core cylinder. A bright blue flash appeared from the walker as SPARTAN-003 looked over the wall. It stumbled, then tripped over its own legs, catapulting it along the ground. "Get down, its gonna hit us!" He shouted. He jumped off the wall and landed in a forward role, then dived towards the weapons store. As he hit the ground, the huge silver walker plowed straight through the gates, mowing down a few unlucky marines. The hulk of silver wreckage took out part of the wall around the gates and skidded to a halt just a few meters away from the command building. As SPARTAN-003 rose from the ground, the dust began to settle, and a huge hulk of silver metal lay in the courtyard. Michael walked over to it and saw movement from underneath one of the legs. He walked over, but as he got close he noticed its abnormal height and size. He walked towards it, with his magnum drawn. He stopped next to it and it looked at him. It had bright orange eyes and black skin, with sliver armor over the top. It could he been two to three meters long, and it seemed to have a strange weapon looking thing, loosly held in its large hand. Michael loaded his magnum and aimed at the creature's head. "What the hell are you?" He pulled the trigger and it instantly released its grip on the rifle. ——————'0847, Day 1 Of Operation: NEW HOME LOST'—————— Vladmire IV, 43 clicks from Arguna "Fire!" "I am!" "Crap, i'm out!" "Here, take mine" All Sergeant Obwell could here was shouting, screeching and the sound of guns. The convoy of three warthogs barreled through a small town, yet still the creatures still kept up. He swerved to avoid hitting a building, then again to dodge a car. The warthogs flew past a building and it exploded, and unveiled a huge walker. "What the hell is that!" shouted Private Wells as he began firing the gauss turret at the walker. The rounds hit the walker, but only damaged the armor slightly. After a few minutes of being chased, the warthogs rounded a hill, and lost sight of the walker, but then Corporal Stevens noticed something. "Whats that coming over the hill?!" He shouted. "Stevens, this isn't time for jokes or ..."he said but was interupted. "No, look at the top of the hill!" shouted Coporal Sored. The walker was there, and was charging down the hill. "Everyone, rockets up!" shout Jack, and everyone who wasn't driving or shooting raised a launcher. The gauss rounds began to break through the armor, and all the marines were instructed to aim there. "Fire!" shouted Jack as five rockets flew towards the broken armor on the walker. The rocketes impacted on the hole, making it larger, and Wells fired the gauss turret right throught the holes when suddenly it exploded and the walker began rolling down the hill. "Look out from behind!" Shouted Wells as the creatures caught up with them. The walker rolled downwards towards the marines and but when they moved, it would hit the creature's horde. "Watch out!" shouted Jack as the walker flew right down the hill into the horde of creatures, wiping them all out and continuing off the cliff on the otherside. Everyone began cheering. "Woo!" "Yeah!" "They cam, they saw, they got their ass kicked!" "Now come on, lets find a safe pla..." said Jack, before he was interupted again. "Wait, wheres Sored!" shouted Osaki, as she looked to his seat where he should have been, yet wasn't. "Damn" said Obwell as he started the warthog up again. "Come on, lets find somewhere safe to stay" The warthogs carried on down the dirt path towards Arguna, yet no one bothered to check if Sored was still alive. Sored hung on to the cliff, hoping his fellow marines would come back, but when the warthog's engines started again, he knew they were gone. He heard the sound of an engine and he turned his head, only to see a silvery tentacle grab him. It was metal, and looked just the same as that from the walker. He hit the machine, and it hit back with the other metallic arm. It hit him in the head and knocked him unconcious. The machine began hovering away, towards a group of hovering robots. They floated nearly 100 meters off the ground, and one of them stuck a needle like thing into Sored's head. They began taking his memory, storing it, and learning. Learning their language, their nature, everything the marine knew. ——————'0910, Day 1'—————— Vladmire IV, in UNSC base, 25 clicks from Arguna Michael-003 kicked the body then walked over to its gun. he picked it up and looked down what he thought would have been the sights. He tried to pull the trigger but it wasn't there. He looked at the gun and saw a button. He pressed it and several neon blue bolts shot out the end. He put the gun down and turned to see a Sergeant facing him. "Sir, we have pelicans inbound, the commander wants us all back in space." He told him. "Okay, everyone, get your weapons and ammo, we're leaving" A few minutes later the pelicans landed just outside the base and the marines trooped out and entered them. SPARTAN-003 was the last person on the pelican. and as he turned to face the base, the pelican rose and the ramp came up. He looked out the window on the hatch and watched as they left the atmosphere. After ten minutes they had reached the hanger and the pelicans landed. The marines trooped out as the ramp dropped and stood waiting in the hanger as SPARTAN-003 began walking to the lift when a large blue flash of light appeared from outside the hanger. "SPARTAN-003, i want you on UNSC Mivon ASAP" Said Admiral Mivon over the COMM channel. Michael walked back over to the pelican and sat down in the back. As the pelican rose, the ramp came up and the hatch closed. The pelican left the hanger and as it was heading towards UNSC Mivon, he saw huge groups of pelicans leaving the planet. After 2 minutes, the pelican landed in the hanger of the cruiser and the ramp dropped. As SPARTAN-003 walked out he was greeted by Fleet Admiral Mivon and he performed a quick salute. "SPARTAN-003, we are at war" Characters |} ---- Chapters Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 7 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 ---- |}